


Free Dom

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Free Dom [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Wade, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, dom!wade, escort!au, porn with a little plot, sub!peter, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Peter has not wanted a lot in his sex life (really only asked for one thing) but he's never been able to find any one to satisfy it.Now he has





	

It has been a long time since Peter has been insecure of his sexuality. During his third year in high school he told Aunt May, who didn’t even blink. It was still nerve wracking to tell her, to reveal this part of himself.Not to mention all of the situational moments when he had to correct small heteronormativities or assumptions. It was never easy, always feeling like he was going to get some sort of kick back for being himself.

 

Since then, he has had plenty of time, and people to help, build his confidence in his bisexuality, so now is kind of an anomaly.

 

Well, it’s not his sexuality _exactly_ . More of his sexual- _ness_. Peter has discovered throughout his years in college, and the years after the he really loves it when his partner is a little more rough. He is confident enough to say that he loves it when people take control, talk dirty, pull on his hair, grip him harshly, especially when people are strong enough to throw him around a bit.

 

The only problem he has encountered is that he isn’t a big fan off taking up his butt. Sure, he’ll do it if his partner insists, but he has never been able to get the combination of being dominated without that person topping. It’s gotten to that point where he has given up on ever finding someone who can satisfy his needs.

 

That must be why he finds himself now scrolling through a gay, BDSM escort website. Although he knows no one can see him, Peter is still nervous to even scroll through, looking at the attractive guys who are mostly shirtless, posing in some ridiculous way or another. The more her scrolls through for hours, all of the too pretty bodies and too perfect descriptions. make Peter feel as hopeless for his online search as his real life one. Maybe his requirements are a little too specific.

 

As Peter begins to lose hope in ever finding someone who will fit him, he finds a bio that catches his eye. Unlike most of the other ones that feature a shirtless, chiseled guy who most of the time doesn’t even have his face in the picture, simply abs; this one features a cute guy crookedly smiling at the camera in a dark red hoodie that stretches a little too hot tight around his obviously muscled chest. Peter flips through a couple photos, all looking like candid photos of the guy laughing but still all having him looking at the camera with his piercing blue eyes. It was unnerving how attractive Peter found all of them.

 

The part that really catches Peter’s attention in his bio. His name is Wade Woodrow Wilson; obviously a fake name. As opposed to the other guys, this one doesn’t use the template the website most likely supplies, instead writing it out in paragraph format. His opening line immediately catches Peter’s eye: _I like to take it up the ass, but if you think that will stop me from domming, you got another thing cumming. (Tehe. That’s what she said :) )_

 

He actually wrote ‘tehe’. Peter feels like he should find it dumb, but he cracks up in his bed, scrolling down to see the rest of it. It’s filled with a list of kinks that he is willing to participate in; it takes Peter three scrolls to get all the way to the bottom where his contact information is. Peter’s cursor hovers over it for a second, hesitant to copy the number.

 

Peter eyes flick between the number tapped into his phone and the pictures of the man smiling like the person taking the photo had just told him a really good inside joke. His fingers twitch, needing to see what it is like to be given what he wants, but too scared to actually hit the call button. Too bad his hand twitches and hits ‘call’ for him.

 

His eye fleet around the room as the beeping of the impending call bounces in his head. Peter isn’t able to hit the end call button before the beeping ends and a deep, scratchy voice responds through the phone, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine, “I’m sorry Stacey. I just really want to fuck your mom. She’s-”

 

“Got it going on?”

 

A laugh responds to Peter’s meek answer. Peter rubs his sweaty hands against his clothed thighs, not sure exactly how to start the conversation he wants to have. The stranger, Wade, beats him to it, “Most telemarketers don’t respond to my shitty song lyrics, so I guess you’re from the agency. How exactly do you want to get into my pants?”

 

Peter has to hold back a choked noise, not sure if it’s from surprise or nerves or _really_ wanting to get into his pants. The voice mixed with Peter still staring at his snarky, crooked smirk is just doing it for him. Peter tries to brush the noise off with a rushed chuckle, “Um..yeah. I guess that’s one way to put it. I kind of -you know- was looking for someone in your um, line of  business, and well,” Peter rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah. I want to get your pants.”

 

Wade chuckles across the line, calming Peter’s nerves, “Sounds good. What exactly are you looking for out of this?”

 

The lump forming in Peter’s throat is starting to get unbearable. Peter tries to swallow it down, but it’s not doing much to help. He tries to calm his voice, so he doesn’t sound like a teenage boy who’s balls just dropped, “I really- I really want you to be dom.”

 

“Way to go there, big boy. Sounds like that took a lot of effort for you to get out.”

 

“Don’t patronize me.”

 

“Let me guess, is this the first time you’ve called for an escort,” Peter sat on his bed in silence, shocked by the accuracy of what Wade just said, “Well that says enough. Now, next guess, is this the first time you’ve asked to be dommed?”

 

Peter can’t respond. He just stares at the opposite wall in utter shock, disbelieve that this random stranger could tell so much about him in less than a minute. Peter can practically hear the cocky smile through the phone, “Aww, baby boy, it’s okay. No need to feel embarrassed. We all need to have a first, right? I’m honored that you’ve bestowed your virginity upon me.”

 

“I’m not a virgin.” Peter huffs it out, trying to gain any kind of leverage he can.

 

“Oh, just from the sounds of you, I can tell that you’re sexy. I have no doubt that someone snatched you up right away. But the question is, why are you looking for a night with me then? So, let me ask again, what exactly are you looking for out of this?”

 

“I already said, I want you to do-”

 

“There has to be more than that because I’m sure that you can find someone out there willing to dom a hot piece of ass like you. What are you in high school? I have no doubt that there’s plenty of babes trying to climb you like a tree and dom the shit out of you.”

 

“I’m fucking twenty-three. I’m not just some kid.”

 

“So, I bet you know exactly how you want me to dom you, hmm? Do you want me to tie you up so no matter what I do, you just have to sit there and take it? Drive you to the edge but not let you get _just_ there, not let you cum _just_ yet? Bite and scratch all up your back while I ride you? Worship you from head to toe, lavishing every inch of you while you wreath beneath me? I’m going to need a little more information besides ‘ _dom me’_. The ball’s in your court, baby boy.”

 

“I want all of that. I want you to do all of what you just said.”

 

“What do you say then?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Well, you gotta take me to dinner first, baby boy. I’m not just some cheap gal who you can booty call and will fall to her knees for you. No, siree. I need some class A wooing. Also, we need to hammer out a deal on what you’re paying, hard boundaries, hard yeses, and just all around getting you hard. We can figure that stuff out after though.”

 

“Where do we do this?”

 

“We can meet up at my favorite taco place, Sherry’s. I make my own schedule so just give me a time and date and I’ll probably be free.”

 

“How about tomorrow, five?”

 

“Sounds like you’re a little eager to meet up, baby boy. Perfect.”  


 

* * *

 

 

 

After spending a considerably too long time picking out and outfit and freaking out about what exactly this meeting is going to entail, Peter nervously walks into the restaurant that Wade had mentioned over the phone. Peter had frantically pulled together his outfit, after spending so long trying to pick it out that he was nearly late, so now he is wearing his favorite deep red sweater with a gray button up underneath, with a sweatshirt pulled on over top. He is also wearing the tightest pair of pants he owns, which isn’t saying much compared to some other guys he knows, but at least it hugs his ass nicely, or so he’s been told.

 

When he walks in, he tries to hide his nervousness by looking around, instantly seeing messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that Peter could recognize anywhere. Hesitantly, he walks over to join the booth where Wade sat at, letting out a shaky breath.

 

Once Wade sees him though, a big smile spreads across his face, if anything a hint of cheekiness to it. Peter can’t help but smile back. They stand to meet each other, hands extended awkwardly. Wade smiles at him, “You must be Peter. I can tell from the awkward walk which matches your equally awkward voice.”

 

Peter lets out a nervous laugh, “And so I assume you’re Wade. I can tell because you don’t lose your annoying snark even in person.”

 

“Good to see that baby boy has some spine.”

 

“Good to see that you’re still just as much of a sarcastic asshole.”

 

Wade smiles at him, gesturing for them to sit down, and Peter blindly follows. Quickly, they both order and the waitress seems to know Wade because she smacks him upside the head without any words before she leaves. Wade just sits there laughing though. Peter fidgets in his seat. Silence. Peter looks at his hands.

 

Peter murmurs, “So what exactly are we going to do?”

 

“I’m glad you asked baby boy. I assume you’ve read my bio from the website and seen my kink list. Tell me if anything on there is interesting to you, or if there’s anything you’ve tried that’s not on there. Especially tell me if anything is on there that doesn’t interest you. I need to know all of your boundaries before we can start.”

 

Peter mumbles something and hands over the paper he had slipped into his pocket right before leaving, a last minute thought. Wade scrunches up his eyebrows at it, and quickly unfolds the piece of paper, or rather three pages of paper. Wade’s eyebrows shoot up as each line describes a kink, and some actually have _descriptions_ of what he’s looking for. Most of them have check marks next to them, but as Wade flips through he has seen some sprinkled through with X’s next to them. Some even have neither.

 

Wade can’t help but smile up at him, “Seems like you’ve done your research baby boy.”

 

“Well, I’m not just going to dive in with a stranger without knowing exactly what I’m looking for. That would just be dumb.”

 

Once Wade finishes leafing through all of the kinks, which is totally just for show because Wade is up for anything really, Wade smiles at him, “This is perfect. We can totally try any of this stuff.”

 

“Are you sure? I - um - I’ve brought up some of this stuff in the past and I know that not everyone is into it. Like, are you sure there’s nothing on there that you aren’t into?”

 

“I’m happy that you’re trying to consent check, but baby boy, you know I’ve got a kink list twice as long as this, so don’t worry. But, let’s have an actual conversation now. What _exactly_ are you trying to get out of this?”

 

“Isn’t that, you know, what the list was for.”

 

“No, well sort of. The list tells me all the stuff you’re into or not, but I need to know about you on a personal level. What are you doing this for? A way to escape? To lose power? To let go? Fulfill a fantasy? Just some kinky sex?”

 

Peter’s hands fidget against each other, not sure exactly how to answer that yet, “I don’t really - I don’t know. Do I need a reason? I think that sex just hasn’t really felt like, you know, _it_ except for those few times that people, you know, do those things. I’ve never been able to really find a dom who will still bottom, so I decided to go online. Is there - what other reasons are there?”

 

“That’s good baby boy. I think I got everything I need to. I’ll text you my schedule so we can meet up again.”

 

“What else do we need to talk about?”

 

“Oh nothing. I meant sex next. Haha, that rhymed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week later, Wade is sitting down in Peter’s lap, both perched on his couch heavily making out. Peter is more than happy to have Wade steer their kiss, licking into Peter’s mouth as much as he wants. Wade fists his hands in Peter’s hair, nails scratching against his scalp and pulling a little roughly, and Peter arches and moans into the kiss, rubbing their dicks together. Wade falls forward into the kiss with even more determination, scraping his nails through Peter’s hair and down his neck to the collar of his shirt.

 

Peter pulls back from the kiss, letting out a breathy moan. Once he’s able to get his thoughts back together again, he kisses along Wade’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Wade’s fist in his hair tightens, causing Peter to cover Wade’s neck with more vigor. Wade let’s out a groan, grinding down on Peter, and starts to ramble, “God, Peter, you are so good. I want to tie you up and ride you. I want to feel your dick spread me as you writhe underneath me. I want to scratch my nails down your chest so you know just how good you make me feel. I want you to hold off on cumming until after me, so you know that you’re my toy. God, I want you to be my sex toy. Fuck, Peter. Is that okay?”

 

Leaning forward, Peter rests his head on Wade’s shoulder, hiding his blushing face, “Yes, Wade. I want you to do all of those things to me. I want to feel just how tight you are around me when you tie me up! I want to just be your toy so bad. I want you to feel so good. God, I want you to just use me, Wade.”

 

Wade stands up, taking Peter’s hand with him as he started going off to where he assumes the bedroom is. Peter has to tug him in the opposite direction once or twice, but it’s kind of cute to see Wade wandering around his apartment. Finally, Wade finds the right door and pulls Peter in with a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. They just stand there for moment, kissing and letting their hands wander over each other.

 

Peter takes a few steps forward, forcing Wade backwards until they awkwardly fall onto the bed with a laugh. Wade brings them back together in a kiss, rolling them so he’s on top. He rolls his hips down, drawing a moan out of both of them. They set a quick rhythm, both frantically look forward pleasure as Peter slips his hands down the back of Wade’s pants to squeeze the meat of his ass. Wade’s hips stutters against his, letting out a breathy groan. Peter’s fists tighten, massaging the muscle and feeling it flex underneath him, and Wade retaliates by fisting his hand in Peter’s hair, yanking lightly.

 

Accompanied with a breathy moan, Peter stutters out, “Please, god, I’m going to cum if we don’t stop right now.”

 

Wade leans forward, his breath ghosting against Peter’s ear and scratches his fingernails against Peter’s scalp, “I’m going to make you cum so hard Peter. Just you wait.”

 

Without his control, Peter’s hips stutter up and he can feel the wet spot forming in his boxer’s from the head of his dick. His head falls back onto his bed, losing himself in the feeling of just Wade, who pulls away from him the second his balls start pulling up, getting _so_ close to the end.

 

Peter looks up only to be met with a shit eating grin and a shirtless Wade. It was honestly an equal exchange to be able to look down at his perfectly sculpted abs that makes it clear that he spends a decent amount of time working out. Peter wants to lick every ridge and valley now, wants to properly worship his amazingly sculpted muscles. Wade laughs at him, “You’re looking at me like you’re planning to eat me. Last time I checked, that wasn’t on either of our kink lists.”

 

“I want to lick every inch of your body.”

 

“Now _that_ can be arranged. Not now because I totally want to take you apart and am too high strung to be patient enough for that. I would love to do shibari on you, I bet your skin would _shine_ against the rope, but that can  be another time thing too. Hey, I brought rope in my backpack, if you’re cool with that.”

 

“Yeah totally.”

 

“Okay. When I get back, you better be naked and in a comfortable position for me to ride you. Now that I know what your dick feels like, I can’t wait to get it inside of me.”

 

With that, Wade strolls out of the room, now butt naked. Peter can’t help but watch his perfectly muscled butt stroll out, swinging as Wade sings a song quietly to himself. Peter frantically struggles to pull off his clothes, getting caught in his shirt and frantically kicking off his pants. Lazily he wraps a hand around his dick, making sure it’s hard for when Wade comes back, and shuffles up the bed until his back is supported by the pillows.

 

Then Wade walks in, looking like something out of a bad BDSM fanfiction: entirely naked, his muscles rippling as he pulled the rope taut with a snap. Peter can’t help but laugh at how idiotic he looks. Wade can’t help but join in, but strolls over to the bed anyway. He kneels at the edge of the bed, starting by gently lifting Peter’s leg, rubbing his ankle, “Are you ready, baby boy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It’s calming for Peter to watch Wade’s strong fingers move the maroon rope, tying simple knots and wrapping it tightly with just enough room for it not to bite. The feeling of the rope tightening as it goes in just the right place is so nice, causing Peter to shuffle a little. Wade ties each of his ankles to a separate bed post, both snug but a comfortable stretch. Moving up to his hands, Wade sat on his chest, putting his dick right in front of Peter’s face as he works.

 

Peter can’t focus on his hands being tied together above his head because Wade’s dick pulses calmly in front of him, having gone down a little since he last saw it, and he just wants to reach out and lick it. He knows that’s probably not what he should do as he’s being restrained, but it takes way too much willpower to stop himself for leaning forward and getting a taste.

 

Before Peter can properly make up his mind on what to do about Wade’s too enticing dick, Wade is sitting back on his chest, looking down at his handwork, thus putting distance between his dick and Peter’s face. Peter licks his lip; he will definitely being getting his mouth on that later.

 

Wade slides down from sitting directly on Peter’s chest, and grinds their now naked hardons against each other, filling the room with the sound of their twin moans. Peter lets out a high whine as Wade pulls away, but his eyes nearly pop out of his head when Wade rubs lube slicked fingers against his hole. Peter doesn’t have a good angle to see exactly what’s happening down there, but he has a pretty good idea from the sounds Wade is making. It’s maddening to have to only look, not even able to bite hickeys into his necks as he works, or lick away his moans. Peter struggles against his binds, but to no avail. He’s stuck, simply an observer to Wade’s pleasure.

 

After what felt like an eternity of watching Wade finger himself open and let out moans which pool the heat in Peter’s stomach, Wade wraps a slick hand around Peter’s aching hard on. It has flagged a little from the lack of stimulation, but the image of Wade opening himself up helped to hold its attention.

 

Once Wade has slipped on condom onto Peter and lubed him up, Wade slides down practically effortlessly. Wade’s blunt nails dig into Peter’s chest, causing him to arch up paired with the feeling of Wade’s heat surrounding him. They both moan as Wade slowly makes his ascent to the base.

 

When he finally bottoms out, punched out moans bounce off of the walls, echoing in their ears. They settle like that, huffing out breaths and sweaty foreheads pressed together. Wade pecks a kiss to Peter’s lips, “I told you that you would feel amazing. God, what are you, nine inches? I wanna bounce on you like a toy. God, are you ready?”

 

Peter let out a breathy laugh, “I don’t think anything in the world could get me ready for you.”

 

Wade winks at him as he pulls back up just a little, only an inch or two, before slamming back down the base, grinding once he reaches it. Peter moans and tries to buck up into the heat surrounding him, but the ropes bite into his skin instead. He lets out a weak whine as Wade simple sits on his perch, gyrating his hips in small circles. Peter struggles against his bounds, trying to change his pace, but is simply held there unforgivingly. He throws his head back against the headboard, the thud mingling with the sound of their moans, “Please Wade. I need you to move.:

 

“Aren’t I already moving, baby boy.”

 

“If I weren’t bound right now, I would be fucking into you relentlessly, pinning you down and simply using you. God, I want to hear you moan like the little whore I know you can. I want to reduce you to that. I want you to become nothing all because of a good dicking.”

 

“Well that sucks, and not in the fun way, because you _are_ bound, and I have no plans to change that any time soon. So keeping using your pretty mouth to make this fun and I’ll bounce on your dick like it’s my favorite dildo, because at the moment it is.”

 

Before Peter could bite out a clever remark, Wade fists a hand in his hair and pulls as he slides up and down on Peter, who can do nothing but lay there and take it. Peter drops his head into Wade’s hand, letting out a breathy moan at the great feeling of Wade bouncing on him. He sets a brutal pace, his thigh muscles straining to keep it, and his cock bouncing in the air. Peter can do nothing but watch Wade as his back arches, his orgasm building.

 

From his perch, Wade leans backward to change the angle and his hips stutter in their rhythm. Peter’s hip struggle to thrust up into the pulsating heat, just barely able to nudge forward into Wade’s prostate again, causing another long moan to fill the room. They stare there like that, heavy breathing filling the room and Peter’s cock pulsing precum inside of Wade.

 

Peter tries to thrust up again, but Wade is already bouncing again, pushing down on Peter’s chest, immobilizing him. Peter is forced to just lay there and take it again. He wants to smack his hands down on the bed in frustration, but can’t even do that. The only weapon he still has is his mouth though, “God, Wade. You look so pretty bouncing on my dick, like it’s your place, where you’ve always been meant to be. You sound like a pretty little bitch in heat panting for my cock. Tell me how good it feels baby, how good my cock makes your sloppy hole feel.”

 

Wade leans forward, biting the juncture of his shoulder hard, causing his hips to buck and let out a totally manly yip. A shark like grin spreads across Wade’s face, “Don’t pretend like you have any power in this situation, baby boy. You’re just a pretty dick for me to ride and use as I please. You have a nice dick, but it’s just a toy for me to use to find my own pleasure. Yours means nothing to me, only another tool for me to use for my own gain. All of your pleasure is whatever I give you, now isn’t it baby boy. Don’t act like you have any control, because I know just how much you like being powerless. My pretty little damsel in distress with a hot cock.”

 

With another yank on his hair, Peter lets out a heavy groan. Peter knows he made the right decision to call Wade with just how dominating he is while still having a cock pulsing in his ass. Peter can feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach, his balls drawing up as he feels it dawning on him. Wade tightens around him as he wraps a hand around his own cock, pulling fast tugs, and Peter closes his eyes in pleasure.

 

A firm hand grabs Peter’s jaw, yanking his head forward and startling his eyes open. Peter blinks owlishly as his born eyes meet Wade’s intense blue eyes, not able to look away. A dominant look grips Wade’s face, “I want you to keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me as I take my pleasure from you cock. I never want you to look away from me again.”

 

Simply blindly nodding is all Peter can do as Wade’s hips stop bouncing, simply grinding down deep and dirty into Peter, scratching down his chest, leaving angry red lines. With a few more rolls of his hips and forming crescent, nail sized shapes into Peter’s chest, Wade arches back, his hole tightening maddeningly around Peter, “God. I don’t want you to cum until I tell you - fuck - don’t even - God - Don’t even think about. Fuck. Peter. G - shit. Don’t cum just yet.”

 

Peter’s toes curl as he tries to fight off his impossibly building orgasm, his eyes tearing up at the effort. He has to lay there and fight off his orgasm with pure willpower as Wade’s hole pulsates crazy tight around him. This is hard enough that can drive Peter insane. He’s so close to the edge, but he refuses to disappoint Wade because all of his plans have been spectacular so far.

 

Once Wade has finished cumming, totally covering Peter’s chest and rubbing it in with soothing circles that Peter will have to scrub hard to get out, Wade pulls off slowly, Peter’s pulsing hard dick slipping out as an angry red. Peter groans as the cold air touches his angry cock and Wade simply looks down at his handworks. Peter knows he looks like a total mess, hair pointing in every direction and angry scratches down his chest with cum smeared into his chest and his cock pulsing on his stomach.

 

Without any words, Wade leans forward, ripping off the condom, and takes Peter’s whole cock in his mouth down to the base, swallowing it down without a sound. Peter instantly hunches forward, but held down firmly by the ropes and forced to simply take everything with breathy groans. Wade bobs at a slow pace, swallowing every time he reaches the base, sending Peter into a new frenzy each time. Before long, Wade pulls off with a pop, a line of drool and precum connecting his bottom lip to the head of Peter’s cock, “You can cum now, baby boy. You’ve been so good for me.”

 

After Wade ducks back down and suckles at the Peter’s head, Peter instantly cums, filling Wade's mouth. His eyes roll so far back into his head he feels like he can see his own brain melting at the pure bliss of the moment. Wade crawls up the bed, and shares a kiss with Peter, feeding him his own cum in a messy kiss filled with lots of tongue. Peter smiles into it, too blissed out to even care that he is swallowing his own cum, just happy to be kissing Wade.

 

Wade quickly starts to untie all of the bounds, Peter’s body just falling down the bed like a pool of Jello-O. Wade reaches over the bed, pulling a giant tub of lotion out of his bag, rubbing it gently into all of the red, rope burns from where Peter had been struggling too hard. He hums to him quietly as he goes around and makes sure that every inch of his wrists and ankles have been given the proper care.

 

Once Peter has properly regained his strength, he leans forward and pulls Wade into a sweet kiss, nothing compared to the utter filth they shared a few minutes ago, “Thank you. That was hands down the best orgasm I have ever had. How much do I owe you?”

 

Wade laughs waving his hand at him, pulling back on his clothes quickly, “It’s on me baby, because next time you might be.”

 

With that super lame innuendo, even for Wade, he sashays out of the room with a wink. Fucking sashays. Peter collapses on the bed in a puddle of muscle, having totally fallen for an utter loser.


End file.
